Never Forget
by Lexen
Summary: After the war, Lucius and Narcissa remember Bellatrix.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This drabble was written for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble" competition on HPFC. The level was easy. The prompt was "forget." This is also an entry for the "Legendary Gods and Goddesses" competition on HPFC for the "Nephthys" category. This story is Lucius/Narcissa in which they mourn the loss of Bellatrix and takes place a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Though Lucius was adept at navigating his expansive home, it still took him some time to find his wife. But as the sun set, he finally located Narcissa in the empty nursery, curled up in the old rocking chair where she had so often rocked Draco when he was a baby. In her arms, she held a charmed slytherin green stuffed snake, and he watched the tongue dart in and out of its mouth as she stroked its plush head.

"Draco adored that snake when he was little. Where Bellatrix found it is beyond me. But some nights, it was the only thing that would get him to sleep." Lucius knelt down in front of his wife, reaching out to gently brush the tousled blond hair out of her face. It was rare to see her so unkempt, but he knew what today was. They'd only managed to bury Bellatrix a week ago, and the wound was still fresh as they faced what would have been Bella's birthday.

Narcissa took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I know she did horrible things, and I know that I didn't even know the worst of them. In the end, she treated us, even me, like strangers at best, rubbish or slaves at worst. In the end, she was insane. But that doesn't make her any less my sister. I remember how often she found her way in here when Draco was a child. She adored holding him, playing with him, even changing his diapers. She remained fond of him until the darkness corrupted her beyond the point from which she could return. I wonder if…."

Lucius completed the thought. "You wonder whether if she and Rodolphus had been able to have a child together, she would still have chosen the path that she did."

"Always," Narcissa agreed, still stroking the snake's head. "It has always been the pure blood way not to interfere in a married couple's privacy, but I can't help wondering if this was one time that I should have. Surely, something could have been done to help them! Rodolphus would have made a good father even if his marriage to Bella was less than ideal. If the two of them had had a child to consider, things might have turned out differently."

Lucius sighed, reaching out to stroke the snake. "It is tempting to think that. But remember, it took us three miscarriages before we managed to have Draco. Bella had four miscarriages. All the conception potions in the world couldn't help her and her husband. By that point, can either of us really blame her for finding a new direction for her grief? But that is it above all, Cissy. Bella made her own choices. You cannot be held responsible for who she became. None of us can." He reached into the pocket of his robe and handed his wife a linen handkerchief. Narcissa blushed, but Lucius shook his head.

"She was your sister. I think you are more than entitled to a few tears." He took her arm and helped her to her feet. "She was your sister. Whatever else she was, she was that."

"I loved her," Narcissa said, tucking the snake into the crook of her arm. "I still do."

He nodded. "Love her. Remember her. Learn from the choices she made. But never, ever forget her. It is the best monument she could have."

Narcissa found a smile somewhere, thinking of her sister's riot of curls framing her face like a halo as they played with their training wands in the back garden.

"I will never forget."

**Please read and review! **


End file.
